


5 Billion Years and Counting

by Natsu_Fightwood



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Earth! Seonghwa, Friendship, Gen, Lunar Events, Mentioned Choi Jongho, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Song Mingi, Moon! Yeosang, Planets, Salty Yeosang, Sun! Felix, sun and moon au, sunshine Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_Fightwood/pseuds/Natsu_Fightwood
Summary: With the Sun shining as bright as it doesand the moon looking as cold and lonely as it doesthe loneliness will come and sweep everything away.Having to watch your Friends sufferhaving except the constant flow of timenot being able to do anything, hurts.Yeosang liked the silence that surrounded him.Felix loved his friends till the end of time.And Seonghwa? He hated watch his friend protect him.And their friendship will has lasted 5 billion years.. and they're still counting...
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix & Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 5





	5 Billion Years and Counting

_ Solar Eclipse _

Yeosang played with the long sleeves of his silvery white jacket he wore, anxiously waiting for Felix to finally arrive so they’re finally able to talk about everything.

They weren’t able to talk that often about what troubled them, especially since Yeosang hated talking about the things he was worried about. He never wants to burden the Sun with his problems, his distaste towards the Humans that Seonghwa let live on his surface.

He hated them, hated how they treat him -how they take his hospitality for granted.

Of course Yeosang would to everything in his power to keep Seonghwa save, to keep him from being destroyed by meteorites but at the same time, he wished for something to end these pesky humans.

He just wanted to keep his friends safe.

Sighing deeply, he turned towards the Sun. Felix’ face was covered in these sweet Freckles, framed by the soft orange locks and the bright smile he always wore shone as bright as the light he gives the universe.

“Yeosang! I’m so happy to see you again!”, they know they can meet at least 3 times each year – one Lunar eclipse each year and two or more Solar eclipses- but still, the time in between feels like ages. “How is Seonghwa?”,

“He’s fine.. the humans give him a hard time controlling the weather.. it causes him to have bad headaches.. I’d love to help him but there’s nothing I can do”,

“oh Sangie.. is there something I can help with?”,

“except extinct the Humans too? Not much”. It was a.. difficult topic for Yeosang.

Million of years ago a giant meteorite managed to slip past him and hit Seonghwa head on. It had taken him years to get back up on his feet -ages until something was able to live on his surface.

To this day Yeosang still didn’t knew why Seonghwa wished his surface to be livable, to have humans abuse him.

He remembered how depressed the Earth was, when the dinosaurs got extincted, while he himself felt horrible when ever he saw the deep wounds and burned skin on his best friend.

In the end Felix and Yeosang hadn’t talked that much during the solar eclipse that made them meet up this time, instead they’d just enjoyed the others presence.

The topic of extinction and humans weight too heavy on both of their shoulders. Felix will never be able to meet humans, while the little celestial being that Yeosang was, was just enough for Humans to spent some time on his surface.

A bunch of Humans had stepped on his surface to this point, most of them he wished to just shake of while a pair of them where quite nice in his opinion. Jongho and Mingi were part of a mission to figure out if Humans would be able to survive on his surface at some point, what they’d have to take care of and other stuff, if there were some surprises humans would have to worry about.

While Yeosang despised the thought of humans walking upon his crater filled self.

Who do these parasites think they are, to try and colonize him if they managed to reach Seonghwa’s limit.

“Yeosang? You look distraught.. Did something happen?”, how could Felix knew?

“Was visited by humans. Two of them were nice.. But the missions plan is making me furious.. They’re trying to find a new place in case they break Hwa.. Instead of changing their views they think about their behavior _they’ll try to colonize me._ And if they do..

_t_ _hey’ll break me too without hesitation”,_ slowly but surely Yeosang grew agitated, his anger was openly showing on his face

“I’ve spent all this time keeping the danger away from him. For what? For witnessing their treatment towards Seonghwa and knowing it will end up happening to me too. I hope with my whole being that they’ll manage to either get a grip and _help Hwa_ or that they’ll **never** figure out of how colonize me”.

“Yeo”, “I’m serious. I’d rather crash into you, melting my whole existence rather than having this _Pest_ living here”.

Yeosang knew, Felix would never, not in another 5 billion years, be able to understand why Yeosang hated humans as much as he did.

With a sigh Yeosang turned to leave for today, “See ya Lixie.. Stay as cheerful as you are.. ok?”,

“I will Sangie. Promise me not to lose all hope in Humans?”,

“I’ll try.. Maybe there are more like Mingi and Jongho.. They’re nice.. They created an organization to keep Hwa save.. Hope they’re successful”,

“Until next time”.

* * *

_ New moon _

Yeosang was hiding from Seonghwa’s and Felix’ sight, not wanting to face either of them in his horrible mood. He was scared to say something that he’d regret in the end. He was still furious about the possibility that he could end up colonized by humans too and angry at the way both Seonghwa and Felix took this so nonchalant.

Hiding was definitively better than lashing out at them.

Being hidden from Felix had a few advantages:

One: He could watch the pest get lost at night. Which was very amusing to say the least

Two: no one payed attention to him which was great to refill his attention battery plenty.

Yeosang had always been a shy being, often hiding from plain sight, getting lost in the black void of space. It was not like he was avoiding his responsibilities either, just.. hiding from being seen while doing his job.

Watching those little ships getting confused on open sea, not knowing if there’s anything they could crash into really amused the celestial being. He knew that Wooyoung -the north star as humans named him.. He knew the start preferred Polaris over north star but as if human cared about celestial beings, right? - would always lead them back to safety or at least give them the option to not get lost.

Seonghwa was getting annoyed, and Yeosang knew exactly why.

“Can you please stop hiding? I know you’ll have a good reason to, but its starting to get problematic.. Can I please at least see your face? I miss you”, ok. Maybe he went overboard a tiny bit. 

With a sigh he peaked from his hiding spot, reflecting a tiny bit of Felix’ light onto Seonghwa and thus showing his pale face.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you”,

“It’s ok sweetheart.. Can you tell me why you hid for 3 days straight?”, 3 days? He never hid that long-

"I- .. They made me angry and I.. I didn’t want to lash out to you or Lix”,

“What did they do this time? How did they manage to get you _this_ worked up?”, his silver, almost white eyes flashed even paler for a second- showing his frustration openly before he buried it deeply into his core.

“The last time Astronauts were here.. Mingi told me that they’re planing to colonize me if they _break you first_. They don’t care about you- don’t care about any of us. The only thing they care about is themselves..

And maybe how horrible their death will be when Lix burns out, which will take another 100 billion of years so _why worry about something that’s so unbelievable far in the future_ _ **rather than whats right here and now?**_

Why are they ignoring you so much? And why do you let them!?”, he felt Seonghwa’s warm hand reach out to him -his sun kissed skin always felt so warm when he was hiding, not surprising considering the fact that only Felix’ light warmed him and without his light, which he was hiding from he obviously slowly froze.

“I’m so sorry.. I never knew how much all of this hurts you.. I was taking all the pain in, ignoring it just to see your smile and never considered how it affects you.. I’ll try better now.. I swear..

Are you feeling better? All of this hiding must have been really lonely and exhausting”, he nodded weakly. It was. He was used to see Seonghwa almost everyday, feeling Felix’ smile on his face everyday, keeping the cold from biting his fingers.

“I’m sorry for worrying you Hwa”

* * *

_ Half Moon _

Yeosang was.. confused. Watching the surface of the Earth _burn_ was so out of character for the older. He’d never- Why? Why was this happening?

But maybe this would show those pesky humans to take care of their home. He watched the earth burn, while a turmoil rose in him- he needed rain. Why doesn’t it _rain!?_ “Seonghwa.. What’s going on?”.

Ok. It was driving him nuts.

Now humans suddenly stopped going out? Understand someone these parasites.

“It’s a virus.. they’re scared of getting killed by it”, he jumped when Seonghwa’s deep and raspy voice -still suffering after his surface burning like he was trying to rival Felix- cut through the silence.

“What’s.. a virus?”,

“You know back when I explained parasite to you?”,

“Yeah”,

“It’s like this.. but invisible to them.. Viruses are so tiny that they aren’t able to see them without instruments to help with it.. A Virus makes you sick-”,

“Like Humans are doing to you?”,

“I guess that’s the best metaphor.. if Humans are the virus then I am the Person getting sick. The difference between most illnesses that humans don’t worry about it is that viruses can’t get cured that well..

Like for bacteria they can use medicine, a broken bone can be put back into place and heal by itself, a virus has to be fight off by the human themselves..”,

“I see.. If they stay home like this.. isn’t it better for you? They aren’t doing so much shit to you like normally”,

“Yeah.. I hope they’ll finally figure their shit out.. all this politic stuff is getting on my nerves”.

It felt soothing to watch Seonghwa finally getting better, to finally getting back his healthy look.

Exactly like he expected. Without Humans, the Earth was so much better off. With a hum, he sat down to enjoy the soft light of Felix.

Maybe it would be better to just ignore Humans and care only about Seonghwa?

It would definitively spare him a bunch of headaches. But the older’s smile was worth it- it was worth all the trouble, anger and frustrations. It’s so worth to just watch the bright smile when ever he was talking about his little humans- and some of the humans stupid concepts are quite funny to him.

Now his need to protect Seonghwa with everything he was able to was even bigger.

He would do _everything_ for the Earth. If he was lucky, it would even keep the humans from thinking to colonize him.

Why did they even think about it?

His surface was either freezing cold or burning hot, nothing a human can endure, he has no ozone layer, no breathable air, no water and don’t let him even start on the lack of weather or other material the little parasites would need to survive.

Maybe he could spend some time with Mingi or Jongho again, that would be the only advantage of Humans on his surface.

* * *

_ Lunar Eclipse _

Yeosang was covered from head to toe in blood.

After all the suffering Seonghwa has to endure, he took it upon himself to keep the older as save as celestially possible and so he took all the meteorites that were heading towards the earth. They crashed into him, he was covered in new craters, his whole body ached and the worried gaze by his best friend hurt even more.

“Yeosang-” the older took it upon himself to take care of his moons injuries and covering him completely from view.

It was nice to not have Felix gaze burn on him in this state, after all the time the two of them spend talking about the way Yeosang was sacrificing himself and how it was effecting both of them in the long run but he refused to change.

He was a part of Seonghwa, same as Seonghwa was a Part of him- they were never supposed to be apart from each other until the day he broke off, the day they were hit by the biggest meteorite in their shared history.

It saddened Yeosang to know that they’d spend more time apart than together even though they _were_ one.

They all had their own burden to carry.

Felix to keep smiling, keeping the milky way warm and all the planets in it from crashing into each other, Seonghwa had to keep his humans in check, while Yeosang himself had no other purpose than keeping the pain from Seonghwa but even that didn’t work.

When the older wasn’t being injured, he was suffering from Human’s hands and he could do nothing to stop it.

“I’m so sorry Hwa.. I don’t want you to suffer.. But everything I do is worry you” ,

“That’s not true Yeo! You make me so happy.. just seeing your soft smile makes me so proud. I know you hate them and you still do everything to keep them save!”.

A bright blush covered his pale face. “I’m so proud of you, Yeosang”

* * *

_ Super moon _

He had Felix’ full attention on him, reflecting the bright sunlight onto the earth and he still felt lonely.

Yeosang knew that he wasn’t lonely.

He had both Felix and Seonghwa to keep him company- being surrounded by Felix, Hongjoong, Minho, Seonghwa and Seungmin never let should let him feel lonely in the first place but somehow he still did.

Everyone felt so far away, so untouchable. So he decided to get closer.

Slowly inching towards Seonghwa, reflecting the bright light of Felix even brighter onto the Earths surface. Maybe it would make Mingi and Jongho happy?

He knew the older of the two was really into astrology and enjoyed learning about the celestial beings in the sky -how would he react if he knew they were conscious beings? Inching closer until he felt satisfied, smiling brightly at everyone surrounding him.

Only few days a week he had these Moments were the loneliness felt unbearable and those were the days he got closest to the Part he lost ages ago.

“Sangie? Are you ok?.. Are you getting lonely again?”,

“Yeah.. but it’s ok.. its better like this..”, a soft content smile spread on Yeosang’s face. Everything was just as it’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
>  I hope you enjoyed this little One Shot :) 
> 
> I've created Artwork for this, please check it out:
> 
> [Yeo & Lix ](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu/status/1363141902573457408)
> 
> Come and scream at me on Twitter:
> 
> [@FightwoodNatsu](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu)


End file.
